Manhunt
Manhunt is the third episode of ''Due South'''s first season. Storyline: When an old friend of Fraser's father goes missing a week before his retirement, his daughter Julie asks Fraser to find her father before something happens to him. First Air Date: October 6, 1994 Written by Paul Haggis Directed by Paul Lynch Synopsis During a routine evening in the RCMP evidence room, Sergeant Buck Frobisher receives a phone call with a menacing voice asking him, "How's your leg?" Realising that his old enemy, Harold Geiger, has escaped from prison, he pays the captain of a garbage scow to take him across the border into the United States. His daughter Julie, alarmed at his disappearance, traces him to Chicago, where she finds Benton Fraser lecturing an elementary school class about Canada. As Fraser is the son of Sergeant Robert Fraser - an old friend and partner of Frobisher's - she asks him for help. Enlisting the aid of his friend Raymond Vecchio, Fraser tracks Frobisher down. Meanwhile, Ray learns that Geiger has escaped back into the United States; he is seeking revenge on Frobisher, who arrested him in 1978 for bank robbery and the murders of ten police officers on his way from Michigan to the Yukon Territory. Though Frobisher intends to keep running, Fraser convinces him that he has not outlived his usefulness. They join forces with Ray and attempt to track Geiger via his known associates. However, Geiger outtracks them and hides in Frobisher's hotel room; in the ensuing battle, Geiger stabs Fraser severely in the leg and gets away. As Fraser is recovering, Geiger turns up at the hospital to make another attempt on Frobisher, but is chased off by Ray; Frobisher pursues him, and is followed himself by Fraser and Ray, in spite of the former's leg injury. With the aid of several old partners in crime, Geiger hides out in a steam plant, which Fraser, Ray, and Frobisher infiltrate through the sewer. As Fraser and Ray take out the criminals one at a time in hand-to-hand combat, the battle dwindles to Frobisher and Geiger struggling on a catwalk - an analogue to their confrontation sixteen years earlier. In an exact repeat of that action, Geiger almost falls off the catwalk and finds himself hanging in midair. He attempts to stab Frobisher again, but his old adversary stops him at the last second, telling him "Not this time!" Cast * Leslie Nielsen as Sgt. Buck Frobisher * William Smith as Harold Geiger * Cali Timmins as Julie Frobisher * Gordon Pinsent as Robert Fraser (voice) * George Buza as George Welker * John Carroll as Boat Captain * Ernie Grunwald as Morgue Attendant * Tony Ning as Vincent Ho * Conrad Bergschneider as Chuck * Judith Scott as Head Nurse * Donald Fleckser as Donald Memorable Quotes Benton Fraser: Since their formation, our two countries have found a peaceful way to coexist. Except for the War of 1812 where your country invaded ours and we sent you packing, but that's hardly worth mentioning. Buck Frobisher: You track a man about as quietly as I pass wind. (Fraser is reading from his father's journal) Fraser Sr.: '''February 13. Ten years ago, I would never have run into something like this: a bear trap, so poorly camouflaged a child would have seen it. But I didn't. I pried it open and got my leg out, but there was no way I could make it back. I was prepared to die out here, and to be honest, felt I deserved it. A man gets too old for a job, he should know it, and stop. But then Buck found me. I don't know how. No one knew where I was going, but he found me, and carried me back. Three days over terrain a mule couldn't navigate, laughing his ass off the entire way. Riding like that, completely helpless, slung over Buck's shoulder and staring down his back, I came to understand two things. One, at a certain point in life, a man's hips spread, and there's nothing you can do about it. And two, there's a very easy way to define friendship. A friend is someone who won't stop until he finds you, and brings you home. '''Ray Vecchio: You know, this guy must be sixty years old. He doesn't look that dangerous to me. Benton Fraser: '''In 1978, Harold Geiger held up a bank in southern Michigan. A guard tried to stop him. He shot the guard and two other employees. The police and the FBI pursued him across five states. Before he crossed into Canada, he'd killed two FBI men, a state trooper, and a highway patrol officer. Once across the border, he broke through a massive dragnet, killing a local officer, two provincial police officers, and two members of the RCMP's emergency response team - in short, he killed every cop that got close to him. Except one: Buck Frobisher. Frobisher tracked him up to Whitehorse, caught up with him on a railroad bridge. A struggle ensued. Geiger went over the edge, and at the last second Frobisher caught him by the arm. Dangling there two hundred feet above the gorge, Geiger reached into his belt, pulled out a hunting knife and jabbed it hilt-deep into Frobisher's leg. Still, Sergeant Frobisher managed to pull him up, cuff him, and take him in. '''Ray Vecchio: And this guy's coming here to my city? Benton Fraser: I believe so, yes. Ray Vecchio: God, I hate tourists! Benton Fraser: You ran away, but you brought your dress uniform with you? Buck Frobisher: No, I rented it. If we don't catch him by Tuesday I have to pay extra. Ray Vecchio: Did anybody check on this guy's birth date before we started out on this manhunt? Walter Ho was ninety-one years old! Wouldn't you say this trail's a tad cold? Benton Fraser: Might have worked with Geiger early in his career. Ray Vecchio: Early in his career?! This guy started out with the James Gang! Ray Vecchio: How's it going? Benton Fraser: They tried to cut off my boots... right up the side. I wouldn't let them. Ray Vecchio: I don't blame you. Lose a leg, sure, but a good pair of boots isn't easy to replace. Ray Vecchio: Do you have any idea what's in this water? Benton Fraser: I would suspect a high percentage of ammonia, phosphorus, and cyanide. Ray Vecchio: Wrong! Rats! Rats this big, and you know what they're doing? They're laughing at us. I'm in a canoe with two wounded Mounties and I'm being humiliated by rats. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes